Crossworlds
by Foreverpotterheads
Summary: The Land of Stories: The Worlds Collide ended with only what happened to Conner. How about Alex and Authur? And their children? When Alex's daughter and Conner's son receive birthday presents of Harry Potter books and a vial of portal potion, it doesn't take long for them to put two and two together.
1. Chapter 1

Alex sighed contentedly as she braided her daughter's locks of strawberry blonde hair. Alexis was almost a splitting image herself, with Arthur's personality and Alex's brains. Today, 18th of June, was Alexis' birthday. It was also Charlie, Conner's son's birthday. The two cousins, Alexis and Charlie, were the best of friends. They went to Willow Crest Elementary School in the Otherworld on weekdays, and a magic school in the Fairy Kingdom on weekends, to have an experience of both science and supernatural. The past fifteen years had been difficult for Alex as she had a hard time filling her grandmother's shoes. With the help of Emeralda and the other members of the Fairy Council, her workload was much lighter. Just as Alex finished braiding Alexis' hair, Conner walked into Alexis' bedroom.  
The lilac fabric of Alexis' dress billowed as she rushed forward and hugged Conner. "If it isn't my favorite nice!" Connor said, hugging Alexis back.  
"Where's Charlie?" Alexis asked, looking behind Conner.  
"Coming," Conner replied. Just then, Charlie walked into the room. Alexis kissed Charlie on the cheek," Happy Birthday," she said  
"Happy Birthday to you too, 'lexis," Charlie replied.  
Alex slipped a hand into the pocket of her dress and produced a vial of blue liquid. Holding it out to Alexis, she said," Happy birthday 'lexis. This is for you."  
Alexis looked at her curiously. " What is that?"  
"Portal potion?" Conner asked before Alex had the chance to reply," I remember the first time we used it. Remember?" He looked at Alex expectantly.  
"Yes," Alex said, shooting Conner a mock glare,"you decided to rename all of us when you introduced us to Dorothy, Connermoondo."  
"You must admit that I am good at naming people, Alexandra the Bearded Lady," Conner smirked.  
"But she has no beard," Alex said in Dorothy's voice.  
" She shaved this morning," Conner said. The twins burst out laughing while Charlie and Alexis looked at them in surprise. Conner handed them a blue colour book entitled," the Land of Stories: Beyond the Kingdoms"  
"Mrs Peters wanted me to write this," Conner said. Charlie flipped to one of the creased pages, pages 168 & 169\. It read:  
*168: She was more excited to see the twins and her friends than they were to see her. Dorothy ran across the field to greet them. Henry and Em were so surprised by the visitors, they didn't move.  
"Hi there, Dorothy," Conner said.  
Dorothy gasped. "How did you know my name?"she asked with large eyes.  
Alex shot Conner a dirty look and he panicked. "Because…because…" He struggled.  
A huge smile grew on Dorothy's face. "I know," she said. "You're a fortune teller, aren't you? I knew it from the moment I saw you—you're a traveling circus!"  
With nothing better to say, everyone just nodded.  
"Indeed," Conner said, and instantly broke into an outrageous character. "I am Master Connermoondo —psychic extrodinare. The men, women and bird behind me are part of the world-renowned Bailey Travelling Circus."  
Dorothy excitedly jumped up and down. Toto barked at them; even he seemed overdue for some entertainment. This was the most exciting thing that had happened to them.  
"Allow me to introduce my friends," Conner said with over dramatic gestures. Meet Jack , the circus strong man; Goldie, the sword juggler; Red, the uptight mistress of the tight rope. Straight from the wild Madagascar jungles, meet the Lestersaurus —and his tamer, Madam Goose. And last but not least, my sister, Alexandra the bearded lady."  
169: "What?" Alex said.  
"But she doesn't have a beard," Dorothy pointed out.  
"She shaved this morning," Conner said.  
Alex rolled her eyes—nothing was ever easy when she travelled with her brother.

Smiles crossed Alexis and Charlie's features as they read the pages.


	2. Chapter 2

"I knew you were awesome, Dad, but I never knew you were that awesome!" Charlie joked.

Conner ruffled his hair, "Do you want some lessons on 'awesomeness' from the one and only Master Connermoondo?" Conner ran out of the room, and come back with a set of books. "From one dude to another, Happy Birthday!"

"Wow! Almost all the kids at Willow Crest read these rooks. I've been wanting to read them for a long time! Thanks, Dad," Charlie smiled.

"What are these books about?" Alex queried.

Conner smirked, "Magic."

A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't written for so long and that this chapter is so short, but there needs to be suspense. Don't worry though, I'll be posting the next chapter right after this one. To all my readers, thank you so much for supporting me and reading my stories although they may not be very good. I look forward to more reviews so I can improve. P.S. I hope to be an author when I grow up. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry about the length of chapter 2. P.S. I ended chapter 2 with the word 'magic' to make a statement. You know, because An Author's Odyssey ended with the word 'magic'. Anyway, back to the story! J

"As in, this kind?" Alex asked, opening her palm and turning her engagement ring into a wreath of flowers.

"Yep," Conner replied, "Let's leave them to admire their presents."

Alex and Conner left the room.

"Which book should I look at first?" Charlie asked Alexis.

"How about that one," Alex suggested, pointing at the fifth book, with the picture of a bird surrounded by yellow-orange flames. Charlie pulled the book out from the set, and opened it up.

"Alexis, what would happen I dropped a little bit of portal potion onto this book?" Charlie mused.

"It would probably allow us to access it." Alexis concluded.

"Geek," Charlie said, elbowing Alexis. They laughed. "Let's try it," Charlie suggested when their fits of laughter died down. Alexis nodded.

Taking the vial of midnight blue liquid from Alexis, Charlie meticulously dripped three drops of the Portal Potion on the book.

After the wait of three heart-stopping seconds, the book emitted a bright yellow glow.

A/N : Annnnnnnddddd that's the end of chapter 3! Hope you like my story. If you do, please screenshot this and post it on Instagram, #foreverpotterheadscrossworlds so that I know how many people like my story. Lots of love, Foreverpotterheads.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sooooooooooo, are you liking my fanfic? I hope you are, because here's the next chapter. Happy reading and thank you for using your valuable time to read my fic. I love y'all! P.S. This is the part where Harry Potter comes in! I've been saving this chapter in my phone for the past two months. Lol.

Chapter 4

The blinding light faded as Charlie and Alexis stepped out of the book. Alexis knew the rules of the potion, but they had "A Treasury of Classic Fairy Tales" with them if anything happened to the book. They looked around them, seeing a quaint little village. Charlie spotted three teenagers, looking around fifteen years old. "Come on, Harry," a girl with locks of light brown curls said, "Let's get back to the castle before McGonagall gives us detention." A boy with jet black hair and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead followed the brown haired girl, accompanied by a tall and lanky, red headed boy. Alexis walked forwards.

"May I know where this place is?" Alexis asked.

"This is Hogsmeade, of course," the red headed boy replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"My name is Charlie Bailey," Charlie introduced, "and this is Alexis Pendragon," Charlie said, gesturing to Alexis," thank you for telling us where we are."

"I've never seen you two before," the black haired boy said.

"More like they don't know who you are. The great Harry Potter, who defeated You-Know-Who!" the red head exclaimed.

"Sorry, I don't know who," Charlie replied, confused.

"You don't know who You-Know-Who is?!" the red head gushed, looking absolutely puzzled.

"Ron is talking about Voldermort," the brown haired girl said. The red head flinched.

"Merlin, Hermione, don't use the name," he said.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," the girl, apparently called Hermione, said. Then it dawned on Charlie.

"Alexis, we are one of the books that my father gave us!" he exclaimed excitedly," If you're Harry Potter," Charlie mused, looking at the black haired boy," Then we must be in the Wondrous World of 'Harry Potter'! "

"The wondrous world?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Charlie replied, "What year are you in, Harry?" Charlie asked.

"Fifth," Harry replied.

"Then we must be in the fifth book, 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" Charlie concluded. Meanwhile, Alexis was deep in though, trying to piece together what was happening.

"So this is an Otherworld book?" Alexis mused.

"Yes," Charlie confirmed. Ron, Hermione and Harry were looking at Alexis and Charlie like they were from outer space.

"Are you part of the sacred twenty eight?" Ron asked, "I never heard of your surnames before."

"I have," Harry and Hermione said at the same time. They looked at each other.

"Are you by any chance related to Arthur Pendragon, Alexis?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. How did you know my father?" Alexis asked, surprised.

"Who is this Arthur Dragon?" Ron asked, "I only know Arthur Weasley, and he's my dad."

"Pendragon, not Dragon, Ron. Arthur Pendragon is a character in a muggle book," Harry replied.

"So these two are muggles?" Ron asked. Looking at Alexis and Charlie, he questioned," Do you believe in magic?"

"Of course," Alexis said," My mother is the fairy godmother."

"Like the fairy godmother in Cinderella?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," Alexis replied," her grand-daughter."

A/N: Whoop whoop they're in the Otherworld! Yass! Although could you please review or PM me some ideas because I have no idea what to write next. Lol. Should they go to Hogwarts? See Dumbledore? Get captured by Voldermort? (FYI this part happens just before Harry's exams where he had the dream about Voldermort with Sirius) Get sorted into Slytherin? Please please please x100000 give me some tips. Thanks and I love y'all!


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal"A/N: I'm really really really sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time… What with starting secondary school and preparing for mid-years… Anyway, here's chapter 5. Enjoy!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chapter 5/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hermione's eyes widened with disbelief, "The fairy godmother's granddaughter? Are you kidding? That's just so cool!" She exclaimed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who is this hairy dogmother that all of you keep talking about?" Ron asked confusedly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fairy Godmother. Not hairy dogmother," Hermione said in exasperation./p  
p class="MsoNormal""If you are related to King Arthur and the Fairy Godmother," Harry pondered to no one in particular, "then where do you live? With muggles?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We go to Muggle school on weekdays and fairy school on weekends," Alexis said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fairy school? Where?" Harry questioned./p  
p class="MsoNormal""The Land of Stories," Alexis replied matter-of-factly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We should take them to see Dumbledore," Hermione decided./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who's Dumbledore?" Charlie asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""He's our school principal," Ron said proudly, "one of the greatest and wisest wizards of this age."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""A bit like Merlin, then" Charlie mused./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As the five of them headed back to the castle, Alexis and Charlie were met with a barrage of questions from Harry, Ron and Hermione. At the gates, Charlie and Alexis were greeted by a castle more majestic than any other. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge oak door./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A rheumatic man stood at the door. He had hunched shoulders, and a hunched back. His face was horrible, pouchy and pasty with pale bulging eyes, and sunken, veined cheeks. With thin grey hair and quivery jawls, he shuffled and wheezed while walking. "Potter, Granger and Weasley! You're late!" he croaked. Seeing Alexis and Charlie, he exclaimed, "Who are these children? Don't tell me you're taking in street kids now. All of you, to Dumbledore's office now!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The five children shuffled their feet as they headed to the Headmaster's Tower. As they reached the seventh floor, they came face to face with a huge, grey creature. From the corner of her eye, Alexis saw it move and she jumped back, startled./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Don't worry," Harry said, "it's just a stone gargoyle that asks you for the password./p  
p class="MsoNormal"True to his word, the gargoyle turn its solid, grey head in their direction and rasped, "Password,"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fizzing Whizbees," Harry said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What in the name of Merlin is 'Fizzing Whizbees'?" Charlie mused curiously./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Everyone ignored him as the gargoyle stepped aside and gestured for them to enter./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hermione went in first and the rest filed in after her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The Headmaster's office was a large, circular room full of curious and fascinating objects, and peculiar little noises. Alexis' and Charlie's eyes roamed in all directions. There were shelves and shelves of objects, and walls full of moving portraits, but what stood out the most was a black, tattered hat. The hat was pointed, and cone-shaped, but it was full of holes. The most peculiar thing was- it had a face! There were two creases in the top parts of the hat, a mockery of closed eyes. Below the 'eyes', it had another crease that looked like a mouth. Charlie wondered why the Headmaster would keep such a tattered and torn hat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The Headmaster was an aging man with a head full of long white hair and a long white beard. A pair a silver wire glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, which looked like it had been broken before. Behind his glasses, he had a pair of gleaming blue eyes. When he saw the five enter his office, he stood up in greeting. "Harry, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley. And who do we have here?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"A/N: Sorry this chapter is pretty short but I'll try to update soon! Thank you all for reading my fic ;)/p 


End file.
